El Encargo
by malditaprincesa
Summary: Una joven que en el pasado solo causo problemas en la vida de Snape ha regresado desde el "Mas alla" para cumplir sus propositos en el "Mas aca", y con ella a llegado un remolino de emociones para Snape.¿pero que sera lo que verdaderamente ella trama? :O
1. De Regreso

**El Encargo.**

**Capitulo Uno: De Regreso.**

No seria hasta entonces un estupendo dia, pero por lo menos había terminado al fin de ordenar alfabéticamente todos sus libros de pociones. Se dejo caer suavemente sobre el diván y observo su trabajo al fin terminado con mucho entusiasmo y orgullo, sinceramente nada como terminar con la limpieza de la casa.

Las vacaciones habían empezado hace un par de semanas y severus snape buscaba desesperadamente una ocupación, algo en que distraer su mente, y justo en aquel momento el ultimo ejemplar de El Profeta se estrello contra su puerta principal. Se levanto muy despacio y abrió la puerta para recoger el diario que luego arrojo por algún rincón olvidado y volvió al diván para descansar.

-Señor Snape!, Señor Snape!

Había cerrado los ojos por un instante pero una voz chillona y desconocida gritaba descontroladamente su nombre desde afuera. Volvió a levantarse, se acercó a la ventana y levanto levemente las persianas para ver de que se trataba, pero no vio nada, y sin embargo siguió oyendo que alguien gritaba. Abrió la puerta y en menos de un pestañeo algo salto sobre el y lo arrojo de espaldas al suelo muy bruscamente, y ese algo lo aplastaba totalmente.

-Ay por merlín!, se encuentra bien Sr. Snape?

Snape abrió lentamente los ojos, y ahí le vio, una joven de mas o menos 20 años, con un abrigo rojo y zapatos de tacón del mismo color, llevaba el cabello rizado y rubio tomado en una cola y traía unas gafas oscuras.

-No!-chillo snape-no puedes ser tu!

La joven se sonrojo y rió un momento.

-ya lo se!, es increíble no?

El se levanto y se metió a su habitación aterrado.

-llamare a la policía, tu no debes estar aquí!-chillo-la ultima vez que

te vi fue en tu funeral!

-en el segundo querrás decir, para el primero no me conocías aun-rió.

-Hannah, vete ahora mismo!

-no puedo Sr. Snape, el que no debe ser nombrado me a enviado aquí, para que me quede con usted, acabo de regresar de Barcelona y debo reorganizar mi vida -dijo y saco la varita de su bolsillo-así que se resignara y viviremos en paz y armonía-con un leve movimiento hizo levitar sus tres maletas y las acomodo en medio de la sala.

-No te mentiré Hannah, te temo, ahora lárgate!

-Le prometo que me portare bien-dijo con voz dulce.

Snape la miro por un momento, sentía tanta rabia, desde el primer momento en que la dejo entrar a su vida supo que todo seria un verdadero caos, y ahí la tenia nuevamente, Hannah Riddle, 25 años, piel extremadamente blanca, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos extrañamente rojizos y malévolos, y no olvidemos el enorme historial de asesinatos con el que la joven Hannah comenzó a los 20 años, exactamente el dia en que la conoció y todo por ese maldito encargo.

-Vamos Sr.Snape, olvidemos el pasado y comencemos de nuevo-sonrió.

- es imposible olvidarlo-le dijo.

-Aww, entonces que le parece si usted y yo…-comenzó a acercarse a el peligrosamente-…tomamos el te?

-Pondré a calentar el agua entonces-le dijo mientras se apartaba-acomoda tus cosas en la habitación de la derecha, estare en la cocina por si necesitas algo.

Severus abandono la sala, y ahí estaba ella, parada y sonrojada, ¡cuanto deseaba a ese tipo! Llevo las maletas a la habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama, no olvidaba aun la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, incluso después de su segunda muerte y resurrección, de esos años inolvidables en Barcelona tratando de olvidar a ese hombre que le quitaba el sueño. Cinco años había esperado, la ultima vez había metido la pata, pero esta vez estaba completamente decidida a hacer las cosas bien, a la mala o no conseguiría a ese hombre testarudo que la trataba aun como si se tratara de una adolescente. En ese momento Snape entro a la habitación y la vio ahí sobre la cama mirando al techo, se acerco lentamente a ella(no iba a ser cosa que se muriera otra vez)

-Hannah, estas bien?-le pregunto.

Ella se levanto de un golpe y se sentó en la cama sonrojada hasta mas no poder.

-si, estoy bien, no se preocupe-le dijo-esta ya listo todo?

-si, ya esta listo, te hará bien una taza de café.

¿Café? El estomago de hannah se transformo en un torbellino de sensaciones, si sus oídos no habían oído mal snape había mencionado la palabra "Café", la ultima vez que había estado ahí el le había ofrecido leche y galletas, no podía estar mas feliz. Se sentaron y Severus le sirvió café con unos pastelillos de chocolate que sin duda eran deliciosos, ella no podía contener la emoción y snape comenzaba a notarlo.

-Te sucede algo?-le pregunto.

-no, creo que es el cansancio, muchos viajes y eso, esto de por fin quedarme en un lugar fijo es algo totalmente distinto al ritmo de vida que había tomado-le sonrió-si le contara Sr. Snape, e estado en tantos lugares, en tantas misiones y…

-Matado a tanta gente-rió el.

-Noo, ya basta-rió hannah-los asesinatos los deje, hace un par de meses, pero los deje, el Sr. Voldemort a preferido asignarme otra clase de misiones, dice que debo descansar por un tiempo, ese es uno de los motivos por el cual estoy aquí.

-y ya no te persigue la policía Muggle?

-no, hace mucho que se rindieron, me imagino yo, me he movido de lugar en lugar sin ningún problema.

-¿y los encargos?-el levanto una ceja, y hannah guardo silencio-me lo imaginaba, sigues con ellos.

-Usted no sabe nada-hannah revolvió su taza de café suavemente y luego lo miro fijo-ya no los hago yo, ahora es cosa de otros mortifagos.

Severus la miro por un momento. Terminaron de tomar el café y luego se fueron a dormir, cada uno pensando en el otro. El se quedo sentado en su cama, pensando, con la vista hacia el suelo, ella siempre entraba a su vida como un torbellino y desordenaba todos sus pensamientos confundiéndolo cada vez mas. Del lado derecho estaba ella, también sentada en su cama, sonriendo con la mirada pegada al techo como cada vez que se ponía a pensar en el, pero en ese momento lo tenia decidido, se levanto rápidamente y se quito los zapatos para no hacer ruido, le dio la vuelta a la manilla de la puerta lentamente y en menos tiempo en que se lo imagino ya lo tenia frente a frente en la mitad del pasillo con los ojos iluminados, pero ambos retrocedieron y volvieron a sus habitaciones, y tras cerrar la puerta ambos se maldijeron.

* * *

**Aww! les gusto? esperen a leer el proximo capitulo !**

**dejen muchos reviews si les gusto, si lo queren criticar y si tambien quieren aportar con algo para que la historia siga mucho mejor!**

**que tengan un lindo diaa!!**

/**S**usanaa


	2. Aquella Vez

**Capitulo Dos: Aquella Vez.**

--_**Flash Back**_--

La mansión de los Malfoy se había transformado en la guarida de los mortifagos para ese entonces. Noche tras noche se reunían en aquel lugar. Se volvía todo oscuro, había sombras moviéndose silenciosamente por donde se mirara, los mortifagos susurrándose los secretos mas escalofriantes que se podían contar, con un vaso de whisky en la mano Snape los observaba desde una esquina, todos con sus mascaras, todos ocultándose tras esas horribles mascaras, pero el prefería permanecer a rostro descubierto, por lo menos mientras las reuniones no comenzaban. Siguió observando, poniendo mucha atención a cada detalle, del otro lado se comenzaban a juntar un pequeño grupo de mortifagos que parecían alterados, se acababa el silencio. La puerta principal se abrió de par en par, primero entro colagusano, luego Lucius y tras el un Mortifago. Cerrada la puerta todos se dispersaron, colagusano tomo al mortifago de la muñeca y lo llevo directamente hasta el.

-Necesito hablar con usted, Sr.Snape-Le dijo Colagusano-por favor, sígame.

Y lo siguió, entraron los tres a la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta. Hubo un minuto de silencio, el mortifago se quitaba la mascara, era una joven, de brillantes ojos rojizos y piel tan blanca que parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

-es ella-le dijo colagusano a Snape-es ella la del cual el amo tanto solía hablar!

La joven tiro la mascara sobre el escritorio y clavo los ojos fijos en los de Snape.

-No…entiendo de que me Hablas colagusano-le dijo Snape sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

Colagusano soltó una risita estupida y luego se acercó a la joven.

-Ella es Hannah, Hannah Lee, ¿Cómo te has olvidado de ella?, la niña que asesino a 15 mortifagos en una sola noche, la que clavo sus cabezas en un palo!

-ah, si la recuerdo-mintió-y si es una asesina de mortifagos…¿Qué carajo hace aquí?

-ya quería que preguntara!-rió malévolo-a matado a cuanto mortifago se le a cruzado por delante, y no solo a mortifagos, le ha estado causando terribles dolores de cabeza a los del ministerio, pero bueno…El punto es que el Amo le ha ofrecido unirse a los mortifagos, cosa que ella a aceptado encantada! Y como es tan buena en esto de matar personas se le ha asignado un cargo muy importante.

Snape volvió a mirar a la joven, parecía triste, pero a la vez percibía a su alrededor una energía negativa impresionante, no se atrevió en ningún momento a dirigirle la palabra, incluso después de que colagusano abandonara la habitación, permanecieron inmóviles y sin mirarse a los ojos, hasta que Hannah se puso de pie y camino hasta el.

-Piensa usted que yo no quiero estar aquí?-le pregunto desafiante, pero no recibió respuesta- es todo lo que quiero, y si mate a esos mortifagos fue por que me estaban fastidiando, y a esos jodidos Aurores que se creen muy sabios…

-No he dicho lo contrario-le dijo Snape-pero deberías saber bien donde te estas metiendo no va a ser que…

Hannah se levanto la manga de su capa y dejo a la vista su antebrazo, con la marca tenebrosa recien tatuada, su piel estaba rojiza.

-No me arrepiento por nada del Mundo.

--_**Fin Flash Back**_--

-Hannah-llamo Snape-esta listo el desayuno, por si quieres comer algo…

-por supuesto!-chillo y se abrió la puerta de golpe, entro en la cocina y se instalo a comer-pero que rico! Y con el hambre que tengo Sr.Snape, usted no se imagina-rió-¿como amaneció hoy Sr.Snape?-le pregunto mientras le untaba la mermelada a su tostada.

-Muy bien, Hannah, gracias-le contesto-¿sabes? Anoche recordé la primera vez que te vi, tan asustada… ¿de verdad estabas segura de lo que hacías? Digo…como luego huiste y nadie supo como encontrarte…

-y apostaría toda mi fortuna a que ninguno de los mortifagos que enviaron a buscarme regreso después-rió hannah.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas durante todo el desayuno, recordando lo espantoso que era ese trabajo, olvidando totalmente que por la noche habían estado frente a frente deseando con todas sus fuerzas unir sus labios, pero ninguno de los dos consiguió acercarse un milímetro mas al otro. Pero no era tan cierto después de todo, Severus no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía tan resplandeciente, tan feliz de estar ahí, y de verdad lo estaba, ella no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar en ese momento, por que en aquella habitación, en aquella casa, en aquella ciudad, no existía una persona mas feliz que ella.

--_**Flash Back**_--

Hannah entraba por la puerta trasera de la Mansión de los Malfoy arrastrando un enorme bulto, pero en realidad no era un bulto, era un muggle que se le atravezo en su camino y ella creyo que seria perfecto para la pocion que pensaba preparar aquella noche. Lo puso en medio de la cocina y ya exhausta, por todo lo que tubo que recorrer arrastrando a ese muggle, se sirvio un cafe y se sento a descansar. En ese presiso instante la Sra Malfoy aparecio buscando un vaso de leche y se paralizo al ver al muerto en medio de su cocina.

-Queria…pues…¿no crees que es inapropiado instalar un difunto en medio de la cocina?-le pregunto mientras trataba de no perder la calma.

Hannah bajo la mirada hasta el muerto.

-Ya lo sacare, no se preocupe, y tampoco por la sangre...ya la quitara después alguno de sus duendecillos domesticos-le sonrio hannah.

-Elfos, elfos domesticos-Narcisa tomo su vaso y salio rapidamente para no tener que seguir viendo el espectáculo del Muggle sangrante en medio de su cocina.

Media hora después prosigio con su plan y arrastro al muerto hasta el subterraneo donde ya se había instalado con calderos y todo, arrojo al muggle muerto en una esquina y antes de que pudiera dar un suspiro de alivio por dar por terminado aquel trabajo, Severus la tomaba por las muñecas y la arrastraba hasta el bruscamente hasta apretarla contra su cuerpo.

-Sr. Snape!-dijo algo nerviosa-no lo senti llegar…

Severus le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y se acerco a su boca hasta poder rozar sus labios con los de ella y que luego se transformo en un profundo y apasionado beso.

-no deberia…hacer esto-le dijo mientras severus recorria con las manos sus caderas y ella se deshacía entre sus brazos.

Snape le puso el dedo indice sobre los labios, se miraron fijamente y se escabulleron hasta la habitación de Hannah.

--_**Fin Flash Back**_--

Segundo capitulo!, una historia llena de flash backses, pero necesarios!

ojala les encante (A)

Sldoos!


	3. Uno, Dos, Tres

Capitulo Tres: Uno, Dos, Tres

**Capitulo Tres: Uno, Dos, Tres..**

Después del desayuno Snape se coloco su capa de viaje y unos cuantos libros, Hannah lo observaba con cuidado sin querer preguntarle a donde se dirigía, hasta que Snape le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió.

-Tengo que salir un momento-le dijo-no creo que llegue hasta muy tarde en la noche, así que no me esperes a cenar-se le acerco y le dio un suave beso en su frente.

-Esta bien-le contesto.

Cuando Snape se marcho a ella se le ilumino el rostro, dio unos saltitos de alegría en medio de la sala y luego corrió a su habitación, abrió el armario y cogio su libreta de direcciones.

-En El numero Cuatro de Privet Drive…-susurro muy despacio y luego sonrió malévolamente para si.

Hannah metió la libreta de direcciones dentro de su cartera rosa, se coloco su abrigo y sombrero del mismo color, pinto sus labios rojos y le sonrió al espejo. Estaba lista para cumplir su objetivo, y esta vez definitivamente no fallaría.

Salio a la calle y camino durante mucho tiempo, feliz. Hizo parar un Taxi y le pidió que la llevara a Privet Drive que estaba mas o menos a media hora de la calle de las Hilanderas. Durante casi todo el viaje tarareo "Another one bites the dust", en los últimos 10 minutos se quedo dormida por un instante.

-Señorita…despierte ya llegamos-le dijo el conductor mientras paraba el taxi.

Hannah se bajo del auto, feliz de haber vuelto a aquel lugar. Camino durante mucho tiempo, sorprendida de que luego de 5 años todas las casas seguían luciendo de igual forma, pero definitivamente todas estaban mas que deterioradas por el paso del tiempo. Hasta llegar al número Cuatro no se había preguntado si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, pero ya era tarde, había tocado el timbre. En un par de segundos apareció un hombre robusto en la puerta que la examino de pies a cabeza muy lentamente, la miro a los ojos y cerro la puerta en su cara. Hannah volvió a tocar y el tipo volvió a abrir la puerta, era el Sr. Dursley.

-Vengo en Son de paz-le dijo.

-Te dije que no volvieras-le regaño el Sr. Dursley-ya nos has causado suficientes problemas! Pero vamos…pasa antes de que me arrepienta!

La cara del Sr. Dursley de apoco iba tomando un color violeta, definitivamente no le agradaba que Hannah volviera, y tampoco que lo hiciera sin avisar.

-Lo siento tanto! De verdad que estoy muy arrepentida, yo no quería…

-si querías, reconócelo!-chillo furioso.

-Esta solo?-le pregunto echando un vistazo a la casa desde la entrada.

-Si, Petunia llevo a Duddley al centro comercial, y Harry salio hace un par de horas, pero ni idea donde fue.

-Típico.

Fueron a la cocina y se sirvieron un poco de Café, el Sr. Dursley siempre le decía que las cosas se conversaban mejor si era con un café, así que ella le dio la brillante idea de que conversaran lo pasado mientras bebían uno.

-¿y que tienes que decir a tu defensa?- le pregunto el Sr. Dursley.

-La verdad?-hannah bebió un poco de café y miro hacia el techo como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta-no tengo nada que decir! Fue un error, lo reconozco, pero no sabes lo fantástico que es estar ahí…con todos esos sujetos, obedeciendo las ordenes del innombrable!

-Si Harry te escuchara, de seguro le darías escalofríos.

-pues eso no va a ser, no conozco a Harry, no tengo intenciones de conocerlo, solo de…estrangularlo-dijo hannah haciendo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera estrangulando el aire-pero ese no es mi trabajo, ¿quieres que te diga lo que yo en realidad hago?

-Pues…creo que si-Hannah se acerco a su oído y le susurro su mas profundo secreto mientras el Sr. Dursley mientras la oía hacia muecas de miedo- ¿de verdad? No te creo.

-es verdad!-le dijo-por que nadie me cree?

-es muy… ¿extraño talvez?

-Para nada, es un trabajo nada mas, ¿y que crees que me gane con todo esto?

-El titulo de…

-ahora me llaman Hannah Riddle, ¿no es lindo?

-¿ese no es el apellido de persona normal de ese tal Voldemort?

-Sipis-le dijo Hannah y luego miro la hora en su teléfono Móvil-uy! Mira como se va volando el tiempo, creo que ya es tiempo de regresar-saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la dejo sobre la mesa-entrégasela a Petunia por mi, y dale muchos saludos a ella y al pequeño Duddley.

-A donde te estas quedando?-le pregunto el Sr. Dursley.

-En casa de un viejo amigo-le sonrió- de verdad es bueno verte tan cambiado, quien te viera Viejo Dursley-rió.

El Sr. Dursley la acompaño hasta la puerta y ahí se despidieron. Hannah volvía a las Hilanderas con la cara llena de satisfacción, esperando que Petunia no se molestara con la nota.

Al volver a la casa de Snape ya había vuelto y parecía enfadado, la hizo sentarse en la sala y le pregunto de donde venia.

-Fui a hacer algunas cosas, es todo-le contesto-¿te molesta?

-me debiste avisar si quiera-Snape se levanto y se marcho a su habitación.

Hannah lo siguió rápidamente y pudo entrar antes de que cerrara la puerta de golpe.

-¿y tu?-le pregunto hannah-trabajando también?

-no, fui a ver a una amiga-tomo a Hannah de las muñecas y la arrastro hasta el.

-¿que amiga?-Hannah desabrocho bruscamente la camisa de snape y la arrojo al suelo.

-¿te importa?-Snape se acerco a su boca y le mordió el labio.

Hannah lo arrojo a la cama y le contesto que si. Lo miro durante un instante, abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación para volver a la suya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro: Camino a Hogwarts.**

Se Maldijo por horas sentada a los pies de la puerta, nuevamente había tenido una maravillosa oportunidad y la perdió, algo pasaba, algo le impedía totalmente hacer un verdadero contacto con el, si hasta rozar sus manos le daba nervio, mientras su corazón saltaba de su pecho a mil por hora como si quisiera abandonar su cuerpo.

El reloj avanzaba y ella seguía sentada sobre el frío suelo observando como el minutero se movía lentamente, y algo paso dentro de ella, era el maldito remordimiento, eso era lo que le pasaba, estaba total y absolutamente arrepentida de lo que estaba haciendo. Su primera reacción fue hacer su maleta y arrastrarla hasta la sala, la segunda fue devolverse con la maleta a su habitación y quedarse ahí, le era difícil entenderlo, pero ya su destino no le pertenecía, había vendido su alma y su vida a cambio de su más grande ambición, pero el toco a la puerta.

-¿Eres tu?-susurro Hannah.

-¿Si soy yo?- le respondió una voz serpentina- tienes trabajo por hacer, mi querida Hannah, no quisiera tener que…Castigarte.

-Esta todo bajo control, Señor, todo estará preparado para la fecha señalada-le dijo en un susurro mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

-Bien, me parece excelente, ahora, aprovechando que nuestro querido Snape esta hundido en el mas profundo sueño, daremos un paseo-El Sr. Oscuro la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta el final del pasillo de donde salía una luz azulada.

-¡Pero yo debo quedarme aquí!-protesto.

Voldemort clavo en ella sus rojizos ojos y apretó levemente sus muñecas mientras la seguía arrastrando violentamente hasta la luz de dudosa procedencia.

-Es hora Hannah, tienes otra tarea pendiente-susurro lentamente y la empujo hacia la luz.

Era como un abismo, solo veía luz a su alrededor y parecía que jamás terminaría, ni sus propios gritos de desesperación podía oír, y el aire se le comenzaba a acabar, pero luego todo comenzó a oscurecerse y se golpeo contra un árbol. Era el Bosque Prohibido.

-¡Jodido Hijo de puta!-grito al caer- ¡Si pudiera te rompería toda tu maldita cara!

Cerro los ojos por un momento, necesitaba oír a su voz interna para saber por donde ir, estaba todo tan oscuro que no podía ver sus manos, así que comenzó a caminar entre los árboles mientras continuaba maldiciendo al Sr. Oscuro, deseando perderse para no llegar jamás a Hogwarts, por suerte ni conocía el famoso castillo, así que esperaba que se le cruzara otro castillo y equivocarse, prefería eso a tener que asesinar a un chico que ni conocía y que tampoco tenia nada en contra de el, así que era perderse, morir o matar al chico. Lo peor de todo es que ni su varita pudo sacar antes de que el famoso señor oscuro la tirara al bosque tal blanca nieves la llevan al bosque a morir.

-Vamos Hannah, es hora de demostrarle a todos estos tipos que eres jodidamente mejor que ellos-se dijo a si misma- ¡Que nadie me venga con cuentos! Seré un poco bipolar pero se que mi trabajo es asesinar, torturar y perseguir a todo aquel que dude de –haciendo el gesto de las comillas con ambas manos- "El Señor oscuro."

Siguió caminando entre los árboles según su intuición, haciendo oídos sordos a toda clase de ruidos y voces extrañas que escuchaba a medida que se sumergía cada vez mas, deseando con toda su alma no toparse con los famosos centauros, que aunque tenían unos pectorales increíbles, a ella y a su jefe le tenían una bronca horrible, y era seguro que si la veían caminando ahí ella viviría en carne propia el cuento de la caperucita roja.

-¡Pero yo no voy a ver a mi abuela!-susurro-todo esto me pasa por ser una maldita hija de mi santa madre, que supongo no estará en el cielo a estas alturas del juego.

Seguía arrastrándose lentamente por el suelo húmedo, a ratos calido y a otros frío, tropezando con ramas, espinos, sapos, cucarachas, que por suerte no podía ver así que dentro de su inmensa cabecilla imaginaba que eran otras cosas mucho mas agradables, algo que le facilitaba mucho la vida en esos momentos, hasta que su delicada mano con sus uñas recién arregladas choco torpemente con lo que parecía ser una de las patas de algún centauro o caballo mutante raro.

-¿Llevas prisa jovencilla?-le pregunto con voz ronca.

-Eehh, no…noo... ¿No lo se...?-tartamudeo mientras intentaba retroceder.

-¡Aja!-chillo- ¿Que hace una jovencilla como tu en un bosque tan peligroso como este?, por que tu voz no se me hace para nada familiar…

-Soy una campesina que fue arrojada…por…aquí, ¡no se!

-No eres una campesina, no eres una estudiante ni nada… ¿Quién eres?

- Soy la hija del demonio que ha venido desde los infiernos a joderte la vida-dijo con tono burlón- Ahora déjeme en paz, tengo prisa.

-quieres que te acompañe…

-No.

-No era una pregunta, te acompañare, para que no te pase nada-le dijo-vamos, súbete.

-¡Cierre su maldito y asqueroso hocico!-Le grito haciéndose hacia atrás lo mas rápido que pudo, por que sabia lo que pasaría.

El centauro golpeo el suelo con fuerza, y de sus ojos salio un rayo de luz amarillo que encendió todo a su alrededor, y pudo verla, a los pies de un viejo roble y con las rojas estropeadas por el viaje, Volvió a golpear el suelo, pero no dijo nada, se echo hacia atrás y se alejo lentamente, dejando atrás a Hannah en estado de shock al no comprender la misteriosa actitud del centauro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meses sin publicar! pero esto del estudio te consume toda la vida :S_

_ojala les guste este capitulo! prono subire el nro 5 y el 6 asi k esten atentos !!_

_saludos y comenten o critiquen todo lo que quieran !_

_besooos :D_


End file.
